Kings & Queens
by JohnnnnnyBoyyy
Summary: Kurt is a virgin, and wants to keep it that way. The sober Noah understood that completely. WARNING: Slash & Rape. As always, Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy.
1. Teeth

**Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. This is not a songfic or a oneshot, but "Kings & Queens" by 30 Seconds to Mars inspired me to write. Reviews are appreciated! :)**

The rain was beating down on the roof harder than Kurt surmised it ever had in all of Lima, Ohio history. He checked his wristwatch, wincing at the pain in his jaw. Glee club had _just_ ended.

Kurt crossed his arms, a sulky expression displayed on his puffy face. The dentist had pulled out all four of his wisdom teeth two days prior and the swelling _still _had not dispersed. Kurt shifted positions in his bed so that he was no longer resting on his left side. His father told him he would be later than usual that night, and trusted Kurt could fend for himself as far as eating dinner was concerned. While Kurt _was_ a perfectly capable sixteen year old, part of him wanted his daddy to take care of him all day.

Kurt sat up painfully, leaning against the headboard. Eventually he'd have to force himself out of bed and up to the kitchen for more jell-o and apple juice. In the meantime, he shoveled the last bite of sickeningly sweet cherry jell-o, which was sitting in a bowl on his nightstand, into his mouth. He scrunched his eyes closed as the slimy, sticky substance slithered down his sore throat. "Disgusting." He muttered.

Despite Burt's expressed wish that Kurt wait to bathe until he got home, Kurt turned on the hot shower anyways. He couldn't stand feeling gross and smelly any longer. The hot water felt so good against his swollen face. Kurt washed his hair thoroughly. He heard his phone go off maybe three times, but ignored its pleas for him to answer. The hot water cascaded down his back, leaving no traces of ever having been there. Kurt turned off the water abruptly when he heard his phone go off for the fourth time. He wrapped himself in his bath robe and hastily read the messages he'd received.

One message was from Mercedes and three from another, more unlikely person. Mercedes was only texting to tell him that Regionals were rapidly approaching, and was he going to be healed in time? Kurt rolled his eyes and proceeded to read the other messages. His face flushed considerably, and not from the heat trapped in his bathroom. Kurt's phone slipped from his delicate fingers. He scrambled to retrieve it from the slippery floor. He'd just about reached it (the phone had slid underneath his counter), when his bathroom door opened hurriedly. Kurt squealed and attempted to cover himself quickly.

The intruder did not seem to mind that Kurt was mostly unclothed however. He scooped the young soprano into his arms and carried him to his bed. Kurt had nestled his head into Puck's strong shoulder. "Why are you here?" he asked the tanned boy who was now setting him gently on his bed. Puck smiled at him. "What? I can't come take care of my friend?" Puck questioned him, putting on an innocent face. Kurt huffed and crossed his arms. "First of all, I look like a chipmunk." Kurt said, holding up one finger. "Second," he began, holding up another finger. "Quinn is having your baby. We can't keep sneaking around." Kurt scolded. Puck made a pouty face and took Kurt's hand in his own. He had not intended for his visit to Kurt to turn into a deep conversation about feelings and what not. There was a long stretch of silence. Puck honestly couldn't keep the hurt from showing on his face. "I thought," he began quietly. "Maybe that wouldn't matter."

Kurt found himself rolling his eyes again. "Well, it does to me. I don't want you unless I can have you completely." He declared. Puck bit his lip and leaned in towards Kurt, kissing him deeply. Kurt tried to resist, but found it exceedingly difficult to break free from Puck's grasp. Not to mention his overwhelmingly minty breath. Before Kurt could come to terms with what was happening, he felt Puck's warm and strong hands caressing every inch of him. Kurt let a soft moan escape his lips when Puck's hands reached just the right spot. Puck chuckled into Kurt's ear. "How's that?" he asked, quickening his pace. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to make any sound.

But the second Puck's mouth replaced his hand, he knew he was doomed. "Oh, Noah!" he moaned, digging his nails into the muscular teen's back. Kurt bit his lip as hard as he could without drawing blood. "Stop!" he whispered frantically. Puck sat up immediately, wiping his mouth. "What?" he asked, concern pouring over his face. Kurt was gripping his bed sheets so tight his knuckles were turning white. "If I scream, I'll split open my sutures." He explained, trying to fight off the raging erection that was hiding underneath his bed spread. Puck grinned, and resumed what he was doing with his hands. "Then don't scream." He whispered huskily in Kurt's ear.

Kurt's mind was racing. He was failing horribly at coming up with an excuse for why Noah had to stop. It just felt so damn good. Hot, wet mouth pumping up and… and… down, so far down. He couldn't help but cry out in pleasure when he finally exploded into Puck's mouth. Puck didn't swallow like he'd always promised he would. He spit the cum into Kurt's old jell-o bowl. Kurt sighed in satisfaction and allowed himself to lie back on his pillows.

Puck kissed the top of his head affectionately. "Why did you do that?" Kurt asked, closing his eyes. Puck laid down on Kurt's full size bed next to him. "Just thought I'd come make you feel better." He said, playing with a strand of Kurt's hair. Kurt laughed in spite of himself. "It _did _help." He admitted, shifting positions so that he could see Puck's face clearly. But the second he turned to see Puck's sweet face, he was reminded of all the mundane troubles they both faced at school. Particularly the troubles Puck had to deal with.

"What are we doing, Noah?" Kurt asked him, hurt returning to his face. Puck's face mirrored Kurt's hurt, only showing perhaps a bit more confusion. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this." Kurt whispered, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Puck rolled his eyes. "That's just the Penicillin talkin, hon." Puck said, brushing a tear from Kurt's cheek. "It's not!" Kurt said, pounding one of his fists angrily on his bed. "I'm allergic to Penicillin, for God's sake! If you knew a little more about me than you did my dick then-" Puck cut Kurt's angry rant off quickly. "Then what?" he demanded, rage taking control of his emotions. There was a long moment's silence where Kurt just stared at Puck, fresh tears forming. "Then maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation!" he nearly shouted at Puck, rolling onto his back. Kurt stared at the ceiling praying that Puck would leave soon.

"Maybe this was good for us." Puck said, standing. "I'll just, wash this out for you and leave." He said, picking up the cum filled bowl on Kurt's bedside table. Puck's heavy footsteps echoed up the steps. Kurt wiped his eyes on his sheets and fell into a deep and restless sleep that night. He couldn't stop dreaming of Noah.


	2. Dreams

Kurt moaned when his alarm clock went off the next morning. He was in no condition to go to school, but he knew that missing another day would be potentially fatal to his Spanish grade. He hit the snooze button, allowing himself to sleep for just ten more minutes. It was amazing how quickly one could fall into a dream. Only, it didn't feel like a dream. Kurt felt as though he was re-living the day Puck first came on to him at school. Everything seemed so tangible.

Kurt could see himself waking up and washing his face. He could feel the shower water and the toothbrush in his mouth. He remembered that morning very well. His father said something to upset him, because Kurt was yelling at him and crying. Inwardly, Kurt kicked himself as visions of that day floated through his mind. Why was he always crying? He was worse than girls sometimes. He was even worse than Quinn when her hormones acted up. Soon, Kurt could see himself walking through the shiny metal doors of the school. His Gucci shoes squeaked as he walked down the halls.

"Puckerman, I am _not_ in the mood." He said, holding up a hand to stop the slushy that was about to hit his face. Puck froze in his tracks and stared at Kurt's face. He inserted the straw into the slushy slowly and took a long gulp from the watermelon flavored drink. Kurt swallowed as he watched Puck sip at the dizzyingly sweet liquid. There was silence as the two of them stared at one another. Kurt felt his face redden. He pushed his way past Puck, making him spill his sugary beverage.

"What the hell, Hummel?" Puck cursed, throwing the cup to the floor in anger. Kurt spun around on his heels to face Puck again. "I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not going to stand here and be bullied any longer." Kurt announced, feeling butterflies form in his stomach as Puck took two steps closer to him. Puck pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "I saw you at the cheer competition last Thursday night." Puck said, lowering his voice slightly. The bell rang for first period and the hallway was emptying rapidly. Kurt furrowed his brow and took off for English class. Puck, who coincidentally had English with Kurt, followed the young cheerio.

Kurt tried to focus on his studies, but Puck seemed to find it necessary to pass him notes during class. "Isn't note passing a little juvenile?" Kurt whispered harshly. Puck tapped the note in frustration. "Just read it." He mouthed to Kurt. With a quick glance at his teacher, Kurt opened the note slowly, terrified of what sort of threats Puck had written down.

"I just wanted to say that you guys did a good job Thursday." Puck had written in what Kurt assumed was his best handwriting. Kurt bit his lip and shot another glance at his teacher, who was busy reading a Shakespeare sonnet aloud. "Thanks." Kurt wrote simply and passed the note back to Puck. To his surprise, the note was not passed back to him for the remainder of the period.

Kurt was the first student out of the classroom that morning, pushing past an irritated looking Santana. Why the hell would Puck be passing notes to him? Quinn was about to pop. He tried to push all thoughts of Noah Puckerman from his head, and focus instead on Chemistry. He found this extremely difficult, however, as his phone went off twice during class. While his teacher wasn't looking, Kurt cautiously checked his phone. "You looked HOT when you dressed in that Gaga getup." Kurt's heart began to pound frantically. The number was not one that he recognized, and whoever the anonymous messenger was had obviously seen him at school a few weeks ago.

"Who is this?" he texted back quickly before stuffing his phone back into his pocket. But he never got a reply. Kurt was again the first person out of the room. He hugged his Alexander McQueen sweater a little closer to himself as he walked down the halls. While it was flattering to think that someone found Kurt attractive, it was also creepy to think that they got his number from someone and refused to identify themselves.

It was not until Glee club that Kurt finally got some answers. He sat next to Mercedes, waiting for the rest of the club to arrive, looking visibly shaken by the entire ordeal. "Kurt? What's wrong?" Mercedes said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kurt looked about the room to be sure no one was listening. "I have a stalker." He announced, in a tone that was almost excited. Mercedes snorted. "A stalker?" she repeated in disbelief. Kurt nodded, and pulled his phone from his pocket.

He showed her the text he'd received from the anonymous admirer and she immediately exploded into a fit of giggles. "Wow." She said, clutching her side. Kurt frowned. He found it completely believable that someone would think he was hot! So, why was Mercedes laughing? "Do you recognize the number?" Kurt asked, showing her the message again. Mercedes pulled her own phone out of her pocket and began scrolling through her contact list.

She remained silent for a while until she neared the end of her list and a gasp escaped her lips. "What?" Kurt exclaimed, bouncing slightly in his seat. "It's from, Puck!" Mercedes laughed so hard she nearly fell out of her seat. Kurt's face turned an icy white color and he sunk a bit in his seat. "Puck?" he repeated, feeling sick to his stomach all of a sudden. Mercedes sat up in her seat and wiped away a stray tear of laughter from her face. "Oh, honey, he's probably just trying to mess with you." She said, patting his shoulder lightly. But Kurt's face did not show happiness or even relief. In fact, it showed more revulsion and anger than anything else.

By the end of Glee club Kurt was ready to walk right up to Puck and smack him across the face. But when everyone began to leave and Puck asked Mr. Schu if he could stay a bit later and practice a song, something stopped Kurt from punching Puck's smooth face. Mr. Schu nodded and gathered his belongings, leaving the choir room to Kurt and Puck.

Kurt's nostrils flared angrily and he walked straight up to Noah, drawing his hand back to strike him in the face. Puck caught Kurt by the wrist though, which threw off his balance and sent them both spiraling to the floor. "Get off me you lug!" Kurt shrieked, punching every inch of Puck's toned body that he could reach. Puck stood up, surveying Kurt silently. "Why did you send me that message?" Kurt demanded, brushing the dust off his skinny jeans. Puck shrugged. "Cuz, it's true." He said, taking a small step towards the fuming Hummel boy.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his small chest. "What about Quinn?" Kurt said callously. His previous assumption that Puck had been joking around was forgotten. "She just yells at me all the time." Puck sighed, sitting down in one of the hard plastic chairs. Kurt pretended to be terribly interested in his cuticles. "I'm gay, Puck. Not stupid. Why are you trying to play around with my feelings?" Kurt said, evading Puck's eyes at all costs. "I'm not." Puck said, this time sounding truly genuine. This caught Kurt's attention. His hazel eyes searched the room for a moment before resting on Noah's brown ones.

"Well, you aren't gay." Kurt said, tearing his eyes away from the hunky boy in front of him. Puck shook his head. "No, but… something about you caught my attention the day you did the Lady Gaga song." Puck said, shrugging. "Oh." Kurt said softly. It was all he could think to say. "I'm not sure what this is," Puck began, rising from his seat. "I just know that I can't resist you anymore." He said, his voice growing quieter and quieter with each step he took towards Kurt.

Before he could fully react to what was happening, Puck was planting a firm, and passionate kiss on Kurt's soft lips. Kurt wrapped his arms around Noah's neck, feeling their tongues meet. It was Kurt who finally broke the kiss. "Wha-what are we doing?" he asked, breathing heavier than normal. Puck smiled at him, pulling him into another kiss. "Making out." Puck whispered, leaving a trail of kisses down Kurt's neck. Outside it was growing darker and darker, and Kurt knew his absence from the dinner table would not go unnoticed. "Text me later." Kurt said, breaking free from Puck's grasp. He placed one last kiss on Noah's lips before turning and leaving the choir room.

Kurt snapped awake when his alarm clock went off again. Regionals were that weekend. He groaned and pounded the "off" button on his alarm. While his dream had been pleasant, he knew he had to return to reality now. He forced himself to sit up. Kurt instinctively checked his phone for a message from Noah. His heart sank when he was suddenly reminded of his and Noah's fight the night before. No messages. Not even from Mercedes. Kurt pushed himself to get out of bed and began his morning routine. He was going to make Noah Puckerman regret choosing Quinn over him, even if it killed him.


	3. Whore

**The following chapter contains rape. You have been warned. Review, please.**

When the bell rang for first period, Kurt was all too eager to take his usual seat next to Noah Puckerman. The swelling in his face had gone down considerably, but he still resembled a chipmunk.

"Hey chunky. Looks like someone's putting on weight." Puck spat at him, loud enough for the entire class to hear. Kurt ignored Puck's attacks for the remainder of class. He figured if he ignored the menacingly tall football star than he'd eventually stop getting harassed.

Unfortunately, the exact opposite occurred. By lunch time he had a "kick me" sign on his back and half the student body were referring to him as "hefty bags." Kurt sat down at his usual table, glaring at Puckerman, who sat at the jock's table. Tina and Artie were too preoccupied in their own conversation to notice Kurt's face. Mercedes patted his back gently, assuring him that Puck was only doing it to get back at Kurt for breaking things off.

"And you have every right to tell him no! It's your life, Kurt." Mercedes chirped as she munched on her salad. Kurt sighed and stared at the mashed potatoes on his plate. They were growing colder by the second.

"Remember when Coach Sylvester wanted you to lose weight for cheerios and I basically called you fat and told you to lose the weight or I wouldn't talk to you anymore?" Kurt asked her, still staring at his lumpy mashed potatoes. Mercedes rolled her eyes and grumbled "Yes." Kurt looked up from his potatoes. "Well, I'm _really_ sorry about that." He said, his eyes resembling that of a guilty puppy's. A smile broke out onto Mercedes face. "Not so fun when you're the one getting called fat, huh?" she asked with certain sadness in her voice. Kurt nodded before standing and throwing his potatoes in the nearest trash can.

When the lunch bell rang Kurt got up from his table. The last thing he expected was to get a slushy in the face from Noah Puckerman. A fuming Mercedes swung her purse with all her might at the back of Puck's head. He turned around, bearing down on her angrily.

"Look," Mercedes began, crossing her arms across her chest. Kurt stood next to her, shivering from the cold slushy running down his back. "I know you're mad because Kurt doesn't want to suck your dick anymore, but you have _got_ to stop with the tormenting. Because if you don't I _will_ cut you." She snarled. Kurt didn't feel his mouth drop open, but sometime during Mercedes speech it definitely did. Puck glared at her for a whole minute before letting a smile replace his scowl. "You got it, sugar." He said, winking at Kurt before walking away. Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Let's go get you cleaned up, honey." She said, taking a firm grasp on Kurt's arm.

Glee club wasn't nearly as bad as Kurt expected. Everyone seemed thrilled that he had returned and was in good condition. "Mr. Shu, I don't really know how much good I'll be. I can't sing properly just yet but I know I can dance." Kurt said to the Spanish teacher. Mr. Shu smiled and told him dancing was all he needed Kurt to do today. As it turned out, they didn't rehearse their songs that day at all, just the dances.

"Hey fag!" a voice called out to him in the school parking lot. Kurt rolled his eyes. He recognized the voice, but he refused to turn around and confront Puck. Only after he'd reached his car and Noah climbed into the passenger seat, did he speak. "Look, I already told you that I _don't_ want you." Kurt lied. Of course he wanted Noah. Who wouldn't? He just hated the idea of sharing him with Quinn.

"I don't really think I care." Puck said in the most aggressive tone he could muster. Kurt let a flicker of fear show on his face before regaining his composure. Puck was beginning to scare him, but he wouldn't let it show. "Well, start caring!" Kurt fumed, pushing his keys into the ignition. Puck grabbed Kurt's wrist, a scowl planted on his face. "Noah! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt nearly shouted. He whipped open his car door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving Puck in the car alone.

The car doors locked and Kurt's eyes immediately widened. "Oh hell no!" he yelped, trying desperately to open one of his car doors. An evil grin spread across Puck's face and he carefully climbed into the driver's seat. "Noah Puckerman! Get out of my car!" Kurt demanded. Puck shook his head "no" and took off in Kurt's baby, leaving him standing in the hot parking lot. Kurt's face fell when he realized that he'd left his phone in the car. "Damn." He swore under his breath. He knew Noah would drive to Kurt's house and wait for him there. Kurt gave him a ride home every day from school. With a grimace on his face, Kurt walked back into the school and waited for Finn to finish with Basketball practice.

"I need a ride home." He blurted out when Finn left the locker rooms. "Where's Puck?" Finn asked, looking around the empty hall. None of the Glee kids suspected Kurt and Puck were together in any way. But they all knew that Kurt gave Puck a ride home every day. Kurt placed his hands on his hips and pursed his perfectly pink lips. "He stole my car." Kurt said flatly. Finn raised his eyebrows. "Uhm, ok sure." He said, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

They pulled up in front of Kurt's house ten minutes later. And just as he suspected, Noah Puckerman was standing on his front porch waiting. Only he wasn't alone. Kurt's father stood there too. The two of them seemed to be getting along swimmingly. They were laughing and joking. "Just try not to claw his eyes out." Finn laughed when he saw the expression on Kurt's face. "Thanks." He muttered before ripping open the car door and practically charging for his front porch.

"Kurt, you're home! How come I've never met Puck before?" his father laughed. Kurt glared at Noah. "My room, now!" he said, grabbing Puck's wrist with amazing force. Burt stood on the porch, dumbfounded. "Use a condom!" he called after them wryly, though he knew his son wouldn't dream of having sex while he was home.

Puck laughed the entire way down to Kurt's room. "Calm down princess." He chuckled. Kurt shot him a look of disgust. "Princess? You stole my car!" Kurt seethed. "So?" Puck wrapped a hand around Kurt's wrist and attempted to kiss him. "What is your problem, Puck?" Kurt said, pushing him away. Puck stumbled awkwardly and fell back onto Kurt's bed. Kurt sniffed the air. Alcohol. "Puck, are you drunk?" Kurt said, worry beginning to fill his eyes. "No." Puck lied, not moving from his spot on the bed.

Kurt tried to think back to that morning, and when he'd seen him at lunch. "You've been drinking all day." Kurt marveled, approaching Puck's side. Kurt placed a hand on Puck's forehead. It felt remarkably warm.

"Hey Kurt! I'm going out with Carole tonight. You kids behave." His father's voice floated down the steps. "Ok dad!" he called back, still staring at Puck. There was silence for maybe ten minutes, and once Kurt heard the front door close he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in. Puck began to chuckle drunkenly. He rose from the bed and grabbed Kurt's wrist, pulling him down to the floor.

Kurt tried to push him off but Puck weighed far more than Kurt ever would. "Get off! Puck, you're drunk!" he said, still trying to push the larger boy of him. Puck's hands began exploring every part of Kurt's body. "You're so hot." He said, nipping at Kurt's ear. Kurt began to kick furiously with his legs, but Puck was too strong. "P-Puck, I'm a virgin. I already told you I'm n-not ready." He stuttered. Puck's hand found its way into Kurt's pants.

Kurt let out an involuntary moan. "Puck, stop." He pleaded, trying to push the boy off him still. Puck started to kiss Kurt's neck slowly. "I still haven't recovered from the surgery completely!" Kurt offered as a weak excuse. "Bullshit." Puck mumbled, ripping off Kurt's shirt with surprising force. Kurt whimpered underneath Puck and bit down on his lip so as not to cry.

"You're mine, Kurt." Puck whispered, unzipping his pants. Kurt felt his voice hitch in his throat. He cleared his throat and another moan escaped his lips as Puck began to pump a bit faster. "Damn, Hummel. You got a big cock for such a small guy." Puck said, forcing his mouth onto Kurt's.

He pulled Kurt closer and tried to force his tongue into the soprano's mouth. Kurt granted him entrance and bit down on his tongue as hard as he could. Puck screamed out and jumped, clutching his mouth in pain. "What the fuck!" he shouted. Kurt was on his feet and making a mad dash for the door before Puck could say anything else. But Puck was too quick for him. He grabbed Kurt's ankle and brought the smaller boy to the ground once again.

"Puck, stop! You aren't yourself." Kurt shouted, covering Puck's mouth with one of his small and perfectly manicured hands. Puck growled and struck Kurt hard across the face. Kurt gasped in pain. He was still sore from his teeth and getting smacked did not help.

Puck's shirt was coming off, Kurt's pants, Puck's pants, underwear, everything. Part of Kurt wanted this. He wanted to run his hands all over Puck's smooth and toned body. But he knew it was wrong. He wasn't ready, and the sober Puck understood that completely. Kurt whined underneath Puck's rough touch. "Stop." He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

Puck didn't even prepare him. He shoved his way into Kurt forcefully, provoking a cry of agony from the boy beneath him. "Please Noah, don't!" Kurt sobbed, feeling his body beginning to shake. "Shut up!" Puck snarled. He wrapped a hand around Kurt's throat and began to choke him. Kurt coughed and attempted to wrench Puck's hand away from his throat. "Tell me you're mine. Tell me you're a whore." Puck barked. Kurt was sobbing so hard he could barely see. His eyes were blurred and his nose was running horribly. "I'm a whore." He whispered, gulping. His phone was in his car. Otherwise he'd try to get it. He'd call Mercedes for help. But there was no one to call for help. And he didn't have a landline in his bedroom.

When Puck was finished he crawled off of Kurt with an ominous laugh. Kurt stayed perfectly still. His body hurt terribly. Puck had stumbled into Kurt's bed and was now sleeping soundly. Kurt pushed himself off the floor, trying to ignore the blood trickling down his legs. He sniffled quietly and fumbled with the bathroom door before entering and turning on the shower. He stood in the shower until the hot water ran out completely. His tears had not stopped since Puck first began pounding into him.

He wanted to go get his phone from his car, but he feared he would not be able to make it all the way to his car without fainting. In fact, Kurt didn't even make it out of his bathroom. The second he stepped out of the tub he crumbled onto the bathroom floor and passed out completely.


	4. Bruises

**Reviews would be appreciated :)**

Kurt awoke in a puddle of his own blood. His face was bruised worse than it ever had been in his life. He secretly felt that he'd rather endure a thousand slushies and dumpster tosses than what he suffered last night. He gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath of stale air. The entire bathroom smelled like blood and fornication. Kurt could feel tears stinging his eyes again. He almost considered calling out for help, but thought better.

He was very close to giving up and trying to sleep some more on the cold tile floor, when his bathroom door swung open and a badly hung over Puck scrambled inside. "Kurt." Puck whispered, his eyes growing wide in confusion and terror. Puck kneeled beside the crying soprano and scooped him into his lap. Kurt buried his face into his attacker's chest and cried. Puck kissed the top of his head and rocked him gently, trying his hardest not to cry himself.

"What happened?" Puck whispered. "Why am I here?" he added bemusedly. Kurt hiccupped and pushed himself off of Puck's naked chest. "What?" he said, anger growing in his weak voice. "Y-you don't remember?" Kurt said, growing redder and redder in the face.

Realization finally settled in on Puck. His heart rate sky-rocketed and he felt a lump forming in his throat. "Kurt," he began, but stopped as tears began to form in his eyes. "Don't touch me." Kurt said suddenly, pushing himself up. Kurt wrapped himself in his robe and left Puck to cry on the bloody bathroom floor.

It was 5:30 in the morning. Kurt's alarm must have gone off and woke Puck up from his slumber. Kurt was uncertain as to whether or not his father noticed Puck sleeping in his bed, but he did not want to find out. Kurt immediately set to work on covering his bruises with his makeup.

Puck entered the room and scraped his clothes from Kurt's blood stained carpet. He put his clothes on in silence and watched Kurt cover up his bruises out of the corner of his eyes. It was apparent that Kurt was not interested in talking about the situation. In fact, it was 7 o' clock before either of them spoke again.

"Get out." Kurt growled at Puck finally. He was still wrapped in his bathrobe and Puck imagined he wanted to get dressed privately. "No." Puck said, taking a few steps towards where Kurt sat. Instinctively, Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hunched over in his seat. "Don't be like that. I'm not gonna hurt you." Puck said, his expression softening. He knelt down beside where Kurt sat, and placed a hand on Kurt's knee. The boy was shaking.

Puck furrowed his brow and slipped his hand into Kurt's. The two of them sat in silence for about five minutes.

"Even though it wasn't me, I could feel the grief. Thinkin with your brains blown that would make the pain go, no! You got to find a way to survive cause they win when your soul dies. Baby, please don't cry, you got to keep your head up. Even when the road is hard, never give up." Puck never really considered himself much of a rapper. But the whole situation made him think of Tupac, and every song he'd made about surviving. That's probably why he began to sort of mumble the lyrics to 'Baby Don't Cry.' Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be much of a help. He brushed his fingers over Kurt's gently and the two of them sat quietly for a moment.

The tears began to flow freely from Kurt's hazel eyes. Puck pulled him into another hug, trying to soothe the boy. "I'm sorry." Kurt mumbled through his tears. Puck broke the hug and stared into Kurt's eyes. "Don't be. _I'm_ sorry." He said, placing one hand over his own heart. Puck closed his eyes tight, trying to prevent the tears from falling. "I'm sorry." He repeated weakly, his voice finally breaking. Kurt could see the tears falling from Puck's brown eyes. "Kurt, I'm _so_ sorry." Puck sobbed, pulling him into another hug.

Kurt was rather dumbstruck. He felt in his heart that it was his fault he'd gotten attacked last night. "If I hadn't said no to you on Monday, this wouldn't have happened." Kurt said. Puck was still crying. He was shaking so hard at this point that forming complete sentences was practically impossible. All Kurt managed to catch through Puck's sobs was "I'm just-" and "don't."

"Regionals are this Saturday." Kurt said tiredly. It was Wednesday. Puck's crying had slowed considerably. He wiped his eyes on the back of his hands and drew in a deep breath. "Yeah." He said, looking confused. "What does that have to do with this?" he said, feeling a pang of anger swell in his chest.

Kurt blinked twice and bit his lips. He stood from his chair and began rummaging in his drawers for fresh clothes. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Kurt stated simply. Puck stood up so quickly he began to feel dizzy. "Damnit, Kurt! We can't ignore this!" Puck nearly shouted. Kurt, in fact, ignored him again and continued to search for a suitable shirt to wear to school. Puck sighed and buried his face in his head, like he'd seen Kurt do many times at school on a day he got slushied.

"Red or blue?" Kurt asked suddenly, holding up two sweaters that (to Puck anyways) looked the exact same. "Blue." He mumbled softly. Kurt got dressed in silence and Puck didn't dare bring up the previous nights events again, lest the two of them start crying again.

"We'll have to skip breakfast." Kurt announced, checking his wristwatch. "Kurt," Puck began grabbing at the smaller boy's waist as he walked past. Puck stood from the desk chair and looked deeply into Kurt's eyes. He wanted to drink in every line on Kurt's face. "What are you doing?" he finally asked. Kurt inhaled sharply and averted his eyes from Puck's face. "I'm acting, Noah. I'm going to school and I'm pretending that nothing ever happened." He said, his voice wavering slightly. "I suggest you do the same." He said, breaking free from Puck's grasp.

Noah couldn't shake the image of a bloody and broken Kurt from his mind. Even with all the makeup Kurt put on, one could still make out faint purple and blue splotches on his face.

Kurt's father was not upstairs thankfully. He'd left a note on the kitchen table for Kurt just before leaving for work. Puck was the one who found it.

_"Kurt, is there a reason Puck was sleeping in your bed last night? I was almost afraid to look under the covers for fear I'd find you hiding under there. No more boy sleepovers."_

Kurt snatched the note from Puck's hands roughly and quickly scanned it. "Not a surprise." He mumbled. He shot Puck a nasty glare and then proceeded to lead the way out the door and into the car. They rode to school in complete silence. Puck was completely taken aback when Kurt didn't blast the radio loudly and sing along. Though, he supposed Kurt had an excuse to be out of character today.

School was particularly difficult for both of them. Mercedes noticed a change in Kurt's behavior almost immediately. "What's going on?" she asked him in the hall between classes. Kurt shrugged and didn't answer her. He fumbled with his Chemistry book a moment before pulling it out of his locker and beginning his journey to class. It was to his misfortune that Mercedes was also in Chemistry class that period. He sat down in his usual seat. Thankfully it was nowhere near Mercedes. Unfortunately, this did not prevent her from texting him throughout the entire lesson.

"Just talk to me."

"No."

"What the hell is your problem, Kurt? I'm your friend."

"I just can't tell you."

"You can't tell me? Why?"

"… It's complicated."

"Is this about Puckerman?"

"No…"

The bell rang signaling that class had ended. Kurt didn't even remember taking the notes he had sitting in front of him. He collected his papers and made a mad dash for the door. Mercedes grabbed his arm, making him cringe in pain. "What's wrong?" she said, concern dripping from her voice. She truly looked scared now, and she wouldn't rest until she knew what was bothering Kurt. "If it's Regionals, we're gonna do great." Mercedes said, patting his back. Kurt was not facing her as he walked down the hall. He ducked into the boy's bathroom before Mercedes had time to say anything else.

"You didn't think I'd just follow you in here?" Mercedes said, busting through the door. "What the hell Mercedes? This is the dude's bathroom!" Finn exclaimed, pulling up his zipper. "Go back to your urinal, baby. I'm not looking." She said, waving a hand at a clearly pissed off quarterback.

Kurt was leaning over a bathroom sink dry heaving horribly. Finn zipped up his jeans up and hurried over to Kurt's side. Mercedes was rubbing his back soothingly. "Are you sick?" Finn said, worry creeping onto his face. Mercedes locked the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry." Kurt sobbed, trying desperately not to wipe off his makeup. But Mercedes was too smart for her own good. She grabbed a tissue and began to wipe away his tears, and any makeup she could before he realized what she was doing. "Stop! Please don't!" Kurt shrieked. "Finn, hold him!" she ordered, throwing away the concealer covered tissue. Finn grabbed Kurt's flailing arms instantly and held them firmly behind his back.

Mercedes wiped away every bit of makeup she could and gasped. Kurt's eyes were a deep purple and there were blue and black splotches in various spots on his face and neck. Finn released the struggling Kurt and his eyes enlarged to twice their normal size. "Kurt, what happened?" he asked, reaching out to touch his face. Kurt flinched. "Nothing." He lied. "Kurt, please just tell us who did this." Mercedes said, taking Kurt's hand.

"Jesus, is that a bite mark?" Finn said, pointing at a spot on Kurt's neck.

There was a deafening hush in the bathroom. "I was attacked." Kurt said, wiping a tear from his eye. "No shit, by who?" Finn said, his voice suddenly becoming very aggressive. "I don't know." He lied. Mercedes pulled Kurt into a hug and rubbed his back to calm his tears. "I'm gonna find out." Finn said suddenly, tearing from the bathroom.

Mercedes stared at the damages to Kurt's face. "There's more isn't there?" she said, trailing a finger down his torso. Kurt nodded. He felt completely drained of all energy. "And no, you can't see." He said, smiling slightly. But Mercedes did not return the smile. "Kurt, this is serious." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm handling it." Kurt lied. "No you're not. You're terrified." Mercedes said. Kurt did not reply.

"Maybe Mr. Shue can help us." Mercedes suggested. Kurt shook his head. "I kind of just want to go home." He said. Mercedes nodded in agreement. "I think that would be best for right now." She said shakily.

"Don't worry," she said, looping her arm through Kurt's as they left the bathroom. "Finn will catch the rat that did this."


	5. Sorry

Wednesday night Kurt stayed tucked away in his bedroom. His father offered to bring him something to eat but he declined. He had been hiding his face with sunglasses scarves and makeup.

"Kurt," his father called down the steps. He could hear his father descending the stairs. Kurt snapped shut his Chemistry book, no longer able to concentrate. "Take off the sunglasses. There is no sun in this room." His father said sternly. Luckily Kurt had thought to coat his eyes in concealer. He removed them slowly, keeping a watchful eye on his father.

"Ok, you haven't eaten anything all day, and you haven't come upstairs at all to talk my ear off about your day and the latest fashion news from Alex Queen." He said. Kurt scoffed in annoyance. "The name is Alexander McQueen." He corrected his father. "And I haven't talked about him in ages because he died this year." Kurt added. "Whatever." His dad said, sitting in Kurt's wicker swing chair. "Talk to me." He said.

Kurt felt a lump forming in his throat almost immediately.

He did not want to tell his father, but something inside of him thought it might be best. It was Kurt's fault. If he hadn't said no to Puck none of this would have happened. At least, this is how Kurt saw things. "I'm just really tired and kinda bummed out that you don't trust me to have guys stay the night." Kurt said. Well, that was kind of true. Burt crossed his arms over his stained t-shirt. "Well, I'm sorry but that's the rules kiddo." He said matter of factly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's not like we'd do anything." He grumbled, momentarily forgetting his Puck troubles. Burt began to rub his temples. "Kurt, I don't want to have this conversation. When I was your age girls weren't allowed to stay at my house. Why should I bend the rules now?" he said, staring at Kurt. The young and badly wounded soprano did not answer. He simply began to pick lint off of the sweater he was wearing.

"Listen, Kurt, when you decide you want to talk, let me know." Burt said, standing from the chair. "In the mean time, I'm going to Carole's tonight. No boys. I mean it." He said, waving a finger at Kurt. A smile broke onto both of their faces. "Don't worry dad, I'm not gonna have another guy over for a long time." Kurt swallowed as he watched his father ascend the steps out of his room.

Kurt didn't even want to think about boys for the next thousand years.

The image of a drunk Puck could not be shaken from his head. Kurt picked up his phone to text Mercedes and found that he had missed four calls from Puck, and there was another one incoming. He hesitated before answering. "Hello?" he said, shivering at the very idea of hearing Puck's voice. "Hey." Puck said.

Neither of them spoke. Kurt had cracked open a book and began reading it. He was waiting for Puck to say something, anything at all. "Can I come over?" Puck asked. Kurt bit his lip and glanced around his room. He'd managed to clean the blood stains from his carpet, but for some reason the blood would _not_ come out of his bathrobe. His mind drifted to that night for a minute. "Sure." He finally said, almost instantly regretting it the second he shut his phone.

His father had said no boys. But he knew for a fact that his father would be out until probably three in the morning. He shuddered to think what Burt and Carole did at her house until three in the morning. But, he felt somewhat comforted by the fact that his father wouldn't catch Puck in his room this time.

Kurt opened the front door to see Puck standing there in what appeared to be a poncho and skinny jeans. He laughed, covering his mouth in shock of his sudden outburst.

Giggling he said, "What on Earth are you wearing?" Puck looked down at his attire. "You're always telling me to be more fashionable. Rachel said this was a Gucci original." Kurt snorted, taking a closer look at the oversized shirt.

"First of all, this is a girl's shirt. And I wouldn't be taking fashion advice from a girl who dresses like a 5 year old. Second," Kurt paused here, surveying Noah with caution. "Why did you come here?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Can I just, come inside?" Puck asked. Kurt hesitated. "Let me smell your breath." He demanded, narrowing his eyes. Puck rolled his eyes, feeling the gnats outside beginning to pick at his neck. He waved them away and leaned in close to Kurt. Their lips touched, but only momentarily.

"Ok, fine." Kurt said, feeling his face growing very warm.

Puck entered slowly. He was looking around the house as if he'd never seen it before. Kurt was watching him like a hawk. "Quinn is due any day now." Puck announced. Kurt nodded, feeling the flush in his face disappear. "I came over here to apologize again." Puck said quietly.

Suddenly, he was feeling very sick.

Kurt ran to the nearest bathroom and lunged over the toilet, vomiting violently. Puck was kneeling by his side running his fingers through Kurt's hair in an attempt to comfort him. "Puck I don't need your sympathy!" Kurt spit. He grabbed a tissue from the bathroom counter and wiped the spit and snot from his face. He also wiped away the makeup he'd been concealing his face with all day. Kurt regained his composure quickly and stood up so fast he began to feel dizzy.

"Please leave." Kurt said, pushing his way past Puck and out of the bathroom. Puck followed him all the way down to his bedroom. "Get out Noah!" Kurt shouted. Puck couldn't keep the look of shock off of his face. He started to stagger backwards awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't know what else you want from me." He said, feeling his heart sink into his stomach.

"You think you can come to my house dressed up like an idiot and apologize, and that will make it ok?" Kurt began angrily, feeling the tears well up again.

"I spent almost the entire day dry heaving into the bathroom sinks. Dancing at Glee almost killed me. I have scratches on my back that run so deep it hurts to wear any kind of clothing." He said, pulling uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt.

"You took something from me that I will _never_ get back, Noah. I know that maybe it was my fault, but I wasn't the one that got drunk. I wanted you to be my first so bad," he said, pausing to take a breath. "But I didn't want you like that." He finally said, letting a few tears spill from his eyes. He felt as though he'd been crying all day, but he couldn't stop himself.

Puck left without a word. He felt so horribly ashamed of himself. He wanted to erase Tuesday night completely. He wanted to forget that he'd ever gone to visit Kurt Monday afternoon. He almost wished he'd never met Hummel. But, Puck mostly wished that he never fell in love with Kurt.


	6. Vomit

"I'm not hungry." Kurt muttered when Mercedes pushed her plate of spaghetti at Kurt Friday at lunch. "You're skinnier than Santana." Mercedes said, pushing the plate back in front of him.

It had been two days since Kurt had seen Puck, and he was extremely grateful.

Part of him still cared about Puck more than he should, but those feelings weren't about to just go away because Puck did something horrid. And Kurt's feeling of immense guilt was slowly beginning to ease. Mercedes had told him on more occasion than one that rape victims commonly felt guilt afterwards, and it had taken Kurt all week to begin to shake those feelings. However, the feeling that replaced the guilt was not any better. Shame.

"Are you excited about Regionals?" Tina asked Kurt, taking a seat next to Artie at the lunch table. "Yes." He lied, pushing Mercedes food away for the third time.

By this point the Glee club had been buzzing over who attacked Kurt for two days. Though they'd been smart enough to keep it hushed. Kurt wasn't even aware that his fellow members knew he had been attacked (other than Mercedes and Finn, of course).

Finn approached Kurt tentatively before placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "I think I found the guy that attacked you." He said rather quietly. Kurt sighed and stood from his chair.

Tina and Artie tried very hard to pretend they had not heard what Finn said, but Kurt caught their looks of surprise before they could hide it. "Does everyone know?" Kurt asked, sounding terribly hurt. Tina nodded. Artie wheeled his way in front of Kurt and stopped, looking into his friend's eyes. "Come here." Artie said, opening his arms wide. Kurt wrapped his arms around Artie's neck and sunk into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, man." Artie whispered. Kurt released the hug. "Thanks," Kurt said sadly. His rather sunken eyes searched Artie's face a moment before looking away.

He turned to Finn wrestling with the idea of telling him the truth. "No, I don't think you did." He said softly. Finn furrowed his brow. "Yes, I did. He told me." Finn said, crossing his arms. "Oh." Kurt mumbled. He felt his stomach beginning to turn. "He wanted to confide in me because he felt so damn guilty." Finn said, starting to laugh darkly.

"Kurt," Finn said, taking a step closer. A smile spread across his face. "I took care of it." He almost whispered, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

Kurt frowned. "What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Who was it?" Mercedes asked, suddenly forgetting her crusade to make Kurt eat something. "Finn, don't." Kurt said, glancing at Mercedes. "Puck." Finn announced to the table. "What?" Tina shrieked, covering her mouth. Finn nodded. Mercedes was silent. And Artie just stared at the floor. Kurt however, took off out of the cafeteria immediately.

He wanted to hide his face in shame. He didn't want everyone to know that it was Puck. And he most definitely didn't want Mr. Shue to know the truth.

There were a few students wandering the halls. Kurt looked in all the usual places, but he couldn't find Puck anywhere. He bolted out the front doors, letting hot tears stain his face.

"I hate you Noah Puckerman!" he shouted at the sky, balling his hands into tight fists. Kurt dropped to his knees, feeling very sick all of a sudden. He felt bile beginning to rise in the back of his throat but swallowed it. A groan came from the nearby dumpster. Kurt forgot his tears for a moment and approached the trash bin slowly. He was almost afraid to look inside, but he did anyways.

Noah Puckerman looked like he'd just been hit with a truck. His face did not look like it had been touched, but his shirt was missing, and the marks on his chest looked painful.

Kurt couldn't keep from smiling. "Did someone take a bat to you finally?" he sneered.

Puck did not respond, he laid in the dumpster breathing slowly. "I deserve it." Noah finally said, touching a tender spot by his ribs. Puck tried to sit up but found it impossible. Kurt nodded, "Damn right you do." He growled. The stink in the dumpster was beginning to make his stomach turn again and before he could stop himself he vomited into the dumpster, all over Puck.

Puck heard the retching noises and he could have dodged the bile, but didn't have the strength to even move.

Kurt wiped his mouth on his sleeve, no longer caring how disgusting or stupid he looked. A look of repulsion spread across his face when he saw what he'd just up-chucked onto Puck. "You know," he said. His head was pounding and he knew he needed to go eat something before lunch ended. But he had to say one last thing to the human garbage laying in the trash and vomit. "I'm not sorry." He said, nodding to reassure himself of this fact. "I hope you fucking rot." He hissed, before lowering himself to the ground and taking off for the school.


	7. Fix

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for all the feedback. The song that Puck sings is "Fix You" by Coldplay.**

"How does 'I'm sorry I was such an intoxicated bitch, I didn't mean for anything to happen' sound as an apology?" Puck asked Santana Saturday morning on the bus to Regionals.

Santana rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine. "C'mon, you can't tell me _you_ won't even talk to me!" Puck whined, tugging at her sleeve. Santana growled and tugged her arm away from Puck's grip. He was looking especially haggard today, she noticed.

No one would speak to Puck. None of them would even look in his direction; especially not Kurt, who was the center of attention all the way to competition.

"I want to give you like, a complete makeover!" Rachel was squealing, pinching at Kurt's already rosy cheeks. He winced, but quickly smiled. "You gave me one, so let me give you one." She chirped. Kurt continued to smile, but did not say anything. He felt a bit awkward knowing that everyone knew about the Puck incident.

"Oh, Rachel, let him breathe." Mercedes said, pushing the enthusiastic soprano out of the seat by Kurt. She sat down next to her friend and took his hand in her own.

Kurt was staring out the window absent mindedly. It was a gentle squeeze from Mercedes hand that stirred him from his reverie.

"What?" he asked. Kurt blushed slightly when he realized that both Quinn and Tina were staring at him. He hung his head, in a hurt puppy sort of way. "Are you ok?" Mercedes asked him, tilting her head to the side. Kurt nodded. "Just saving my voice." He said, pulling at his shirt uncomfortably.

Puck was a few seats behind him and he was listening intently to every word Kurt said. He had prepared a song, and he hoped to God that Kurt would just listen to what he had to say. If not, he was out of luck. The game was over. And he would have to force himself to move on.

The bus pulled into the auditorium parking lot and the Glee club filed out enthusiastically. Rachel and Finn were buzzing with excitement. Kurt and Mercedes were the last two to get off the bus. Puck appeared to have waited for Kurt right outside the bus door. "Kurt," he began, but Mercedes glared at him and shuffled Kurt along. "I just want to talk to him. Shouldn't _he_ decide whether or not I'm allowed to?" Puck called after them. Mercedes sent him another death glare and continued into the building without a word.

They performed their numbers two hours later and Puck watched his fellow Glee members out of the corner of his eye as he danced. Especially Kurt, whose voice in the "Anyway You Want It" mash-up was perhaps the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Even if all he was doing was harmonizing with Finn, Puck still thought it sounded great. It was hard not to want to reach out and take the soprano's hand as they danced by each other briefly.

Secretly Puck thought that Mr. Shue purposely didn't put the two of them by each other in any of the dances. Maybe he knew? Puck tried to push these thoughts aside and perform at his best.

He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he sang. Watching Kurt dance and sing at his best made Puck happier than he ever thought he could be. Perhaps he was faking it. Though Noah was certain he saw a gleam of true happiness in the shorter boy's eyes. "I was alone. I never knew what your love could do." Puck sang his brief solo and glanced over his shoulder at Kurt who was staring right at him with a glint of hate in his previously happy and sparkling eyes.

The bridge in the song was approaching. The stage was ablaze with lights, sounds, and colors of all sorts. Puck twirled Quinn around quickly and chanced another glimpse at Kurt, who was doing various "Vogue" poses. As the song came to an end he suddenly became very aware of the vast distance between himself and the diva. The show continued but before Puck could blink his solo in "Don't Stop Believin'" was up. He shuffled past Kurt and reached his hand out towards Santana, his singing partner. She was smiling up at him but he could tell she was just putting on a face for the show.

He tried to force a grin but when he caught a glimpse of Kurt, who looked as though he was going to faint from all the movement, his face practically drained of all color.

The show ended to uproarious applause and Puck couldn't help but smile. Neither could anyone else really. For a moment, all of their troubles seemed to melt away. They rushed back to the green room, all of them laughing and talking all the way. Santana was hanging off of Kurt's shoulder and the two of them were giggling about something that happened during the show.

"Kurt," Puck said loudly. The entire green room went silent and all eyes landed on them. "Leave him alone." Mercedes piped up angrily, moving to defend Kurt like a mother defends her young. "I just want to say something." Puck said, practically pleading. There was another long lapse of silence. Everything in the room seemed to be holding its breath. "What?" Kurt finally said quietly, taking a hesitant step towards Puck.

"When you try your best but you don't succeed. When you get what you want but not what you need…"

It took everyone in the room a few seconds to realize that Puck was singing. He'd even begun playing his guitar. Kurt's mouth was slightly agape and he was gripping Santana's wrist so tightly she felt certain he would cut off her circulation. Finn and Rachel were holding onto each other's hands tightly, seemingly terrified of Kurt's reaction. And Mercedes was still standing by Kurt, arms crossed and looking angrier than ever.

"When you feel so tired but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse." He sang quietly at first, and then began to gain volume. Kurt felt tears beginning to fill his eyes and spill over. Puck took a step towards Kurt, not really caring what anyone else thought of him at that moment. "And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse?" Puck sent a glance in Finn's direction. He was asking him with his eyes if he'd join in. Finn joined in briefly, harmonizing the next line.

"Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones." They sang. "And I will try to fix you." Puck sang, taking Kurt's hand gently.

The boy felt feather light and the bones in his knuckles protruded far more than they should have. "And high up above or down below, when you're too in love to let it go. But if you never try you'll never know, just what you were." Puck sang, watching Kurt turn redder in the face as more tears fell from his eyes. Finn harmonized again with the next line. "Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you." They sang.

Finn was staring awkwardly at the floor, not wanting to watch Kurt cry.

Puck stopped singing here. The rest of the song was basically the same thing. No one spoke for a very long time. No one really knew exactly what to say.

Kurt wiped away his tears on the back of his hand. His eyes were glued to the floor, and he still had not let go of Santana's hand. "My water just broke." Quinn announced. Her mother, along with everyone else began to rush around the room in a mixture of excitement and panic. Kurt pulled his hand away from Puck's grasp, still not looking at him.

"Go take care of her, Noah." He croaked at Puck.


	8. Baby

"Where is Rachel?" Tina asked for the third time. Kurt was getting increasingly more frustrated with people asking that question. He had answered it about nine times already. He opted to stay quiet for the time being. That is, until Santana piped up with the same question.

Kurt, who was sitting next to his fellow cheerio, turned to her with a sour look. "For the tenth time," he began as calmly as he possibly could. "She stayed behind to watch Vocal Adrenaline."

They had been at the hospital for a total of forty-five minutes now. Finn was pacing in the hall outside the waiting room while the rest of the students (and Mr. Shu) sat in silence. They were all thumbing through magazines that were probably two years old.

"So, where are Mercedes and Puck?" Brittany asked. Kurt sighed heavily and Santana grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. She gave him a small smile, indicating that he need not get worked up about something as stupid as one of Brittany's questions. "They're in the delivery room with Quinn." Santana said quietly.

After several minutes passed where no one said anything, the usually quiet Matt broke the silence.

"Ok, I'll say it," he began, drawing everyone's eyes to him. "How could you keep something like that from us Kurt? We're like, your best friends dude." Matt said.

Mr. Shue looked confused. There was a stunned silence throughout the room, and Kurt was turning paler in the face by the second.

"You mean that he's gay? Cuz, that's kind of a hard thing to admit." Artie said suddenly, trying to douse any conclusions Mr. Shue was already coming to in his head. The stunned Spanish teacher opened his mouth to speak and closed it again as Matt began to speak. "You _know_ what I'm talking about." He said, rather angrily. "I just want to know why you didn't say anything. We could've had him expelled or thrown in jail." Matt exclaimed.

By that point Will looked _really_ confused.

"What's going on?" he asked them. Kurt was gripping Santana's hand as hard (if not harder) as he did when Puck was singing to him in the green room.

"I can't stay quiet anymore, Kurt." Matt said, but his eyes said differently. He definitely wanted to talk about what happened, but Kurt had a feeling he wasn't going to just come out and say it. "Puck used to throw Kurt in the dumpster every day before school. And Kurt used to get _really_ hurt." Matt said. Kurt knew he wasn't talking about dumpster tosses. And the sudden realization seemed to settle upon everyone else in the room as well. Even Brittany caught on to what Matt was alluding.

Mr. Shue sighed heavily. "I'll have to talk to him about that." He said, beginning to rub his temples. It was obvious that their choir teacher had more pressing matters on his mind. Kurt sucked in a nervous breath and looked from Mr. Shue to Matt.

"I didn't tell you, because I thought I could handle it on my own." Kurt said softly, avoiding Mr. Shue's gaze. Tina was the next to speak. "But, you can't." she said. Kurt released Santana's hand. "I can." He said, though he didn't sound sure of himself at all.

Mercedes entered the room suddenly with a huge smile on her face. "She's doing good. She had the baby and, it looks just like her." Mercedes announced. Mr. Shue glanced at his watch. "Will Puck be coming back to the school with us? They're going to announce the winners soon." He said. Mercedes shrugged. "I'll ask him." She said, returning to the room she'd just come from.

The awkward silence settled in the room again and Finn returned to the room. He instantly sensed that something was wrong. "Kurt, why are you crying?" Finn asked. Kurt hurriedly wiped away his tears on the sleeve of his shirt. "Just happy for Quinn." He lied. But Finn could see right through that. "If this is about Puck, I'll kick his ass." Finn said, putting a hand on his future step brother's shoulder.

"I'm sensing there's more to this than just dumpster tosses." Mr. Shue said, getting up from his seat and approaching Kurt. "When you're ready to talk, I'm here." He said, nodding reassuringly at the very pale and shaky soprano. Kurt swallowed hard and nodded. He was grateful that Mr. Shue wasn't the type of person to push you into talking about something you didn't want to discuss.

They boarded the bus in silence.

Puck and Mr. Shue were trailing behind and Kurt could've sworn he saw tears coming from the previously mohawked teen. Mr. Shue was talking very fast and angrily at Puck. When they finally got on the bus Puck was wiping his eyes and glaring at Finn, as if daring him to say something. Part of Kurt felt sorry for the boy he used to care about so much. But he couldn't bring himself to forgive Puck's actions.

Not yet.

Puck shot him a look that Kurt couldn't quite decipher. It looked as if he was trying to say 'I'm so sorry.' But, something in his eyes looked almost like pity. Pity and sorry were two entirely different things. Kurt tried to ignore Puck, but the taller teen had taken the seat next to him. "What?" Kurt said thickly, tears were filling his eyes again.

Puck shot a glance at Mr. Shue, who was watching with his arms folded across his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Kurt bit his lip and chanced a glimpse at Mr. Shue who was nodding slowly. He turned on the spot and returned to the front of the bus. Apparently just witnessing the apology was good enough for him. Kurt was trying desperately to swallow the lump in his throat. He tried to open his mouth to speak but Noah was up and gone to a different seat before he could respond.

There was an overwhelming amount of applause when New Directions (except for Quinn) walked onto the stage. They arrived just in time to get into position for the judging. Kurt was clutching Mercedes hand. He hadn't even looked at Puck since he'd gotten his millionth apology on the bus. And he didn't plan on looking at him any time soon. But when Coach Sylvester marched onto the stage and announced that Vocal Adrenaline won, he couldn't help but steal a glance at Puck.

It took a minute to sink in. What hurt the most was watching everyone on Vocal Adrenaline laughing and chanting, while the audience cheered them on. Not only was the Glee club going to be over, but everyone seemed to be filled with an overwhelming sense of failure; especially Kurt.

"We didn't even place." He heard Artie mutter. All that hard work had been for nothing. They'd worked so tirelessly, and had the most fun they'd ever had, and now it was gone. There were no second chances this time. Kurt dropped Mercedes hand. They shuffled off the stage in a mixture of sadness and shock.

Tina was crying by the time they got back to the bus. It was dark out and the ground was wet from a light drizzle that was misting them all. "To the school, please." Mr. Shue said to the bus driver as they climbed back into the dusty and worn bus. Kurt trundled to the back of the bus sadly. He would've cried; he would've screamed and kicked and punched anything out of sadness and anger. But all of his energy was completely and utterly gone.

He almost wasn't surprised when he sat down and discovered that Noah had followed him all the way to the back of the bus. "I'm done." Kurt said, not making eye contact with Puck. "I'm not." The other boy said, sitting down in the seat across the aisle from Kurt. Mercedes seemed to sense that Puck was bothering Kurt because she scurried to his side and gave Puck another one of her famous death glares.

"Will you stop it? This is bullshit! I just want to talk to him!" Puck nearly shouted. Mercedes narrowed her eyes even more (if that was even possible) and leaned in close to Puck's face.

"You listen to me, and you listen good." She spat furiously. Puck narrowed his eyes back at her and let out a low growl. "I have been friends with Kurt since we were in the fifth grade. And I'm serious when I say I will kick your sorry ass if you try to even talk to him. He has had enough from you for one day." She said, sitting up a bit straight.

"Can't you just, leave him alone for _one_ day?" she added quietly. Her face showed a mixture of pity and disgust for the boy in front of her. Kurt was not speaking. He was staring quietly out the window.

When they pulled into the school parking lot, not even Mercedes had time to mutter a goodbye to Kurt. He shoved his way to the front of the bus as fast he possibly could. Puck watched, heart-broken, as Kurt stifled his tears all the way to his car. He knew that Kurt had been holding in his tears ever since they announced Vocal Adrenaline as the winners.

He pulled out his phone, beginning a very lengthy text message to the diva, but Mercedes caught him. "That includes text messages." She snarled, snapping his phone shut. Puck sighed heavily and reluctantly put his phone back in his pocket.

Tomorrow would be better. It just _had_ to be better.

Well, maybe it wouldn't get better. When Puck got home he flopped himself onto his bed immediately. He didn't even acknowledge his mother or sister's existence when he walked through the door. "How did you get a ride home?" his mother called after him. He did not want to tell his mother that he had been walking home for the past week. "Kurt." He called back to her bitterly. Merely saying his name sent a shiver up his spine. But the reason Puck was so sure things would not get better, was the text message Kurt sent him only twenty minutes after he got home.

"My dad knows. I don't know how much longer you're safe."


	9. Books

**Thanks for the feedback guys! Even though I think the person that said Kurt getting raped was **_**funny**_** is a vile and disgusting human being, I appreciate all reviews nonetheless. To the one befuddled reader (or maybe more of you are confused, idk) this chapter should clear up your Finn/Kurt confusion. Enjoy ;)**

Telling Puck that his father knew was a HUGE lie. Burt was utterly clueless.

But Kurt wasn't going to move on and forget what happened just yet. He wanted to torture Puck slowly. He wanted to make him sweat and panic every time he saw Kurt walking down the hall in school. And whenever he drove past the tire store, he wanted Puck to get so sick that he puked all over his steering wheel. Basically, he wanted Puck to feel as badly as he did all the time. Kurt was almost certain that doing this to Puck (and anything else he could think of) would make him feel heaps better.

And after maybe a week had passed, he came to realization that he _wasn't_ feeling any better.

The nightmares became more frequent and he was caring less and less about his appearance. Finn had moved back into the house now and he spent the majority of his time trying to cheer up Kurt. "I want to talk about this, please." The fourth message from Puck that day read. Kurt ignored it. He'd been stopped in the hall once by the taller boy and when asked if they could talk he shrugged and said, "We'll talk about it eventually."

Currently, Kurt was lying on his back on the floor in his bedroom, quite near the spot that it had happened. Paramore was on shuffle on his iHome and it was playing softly in the background. "All I wanted was you…" he sang softly, trying not to cry. That's when Finn came downstairs and shut off the machine quickly. "Get up." He said. Kurt ignored him. He knew it was another one of Finn's attempts to make him feel better; and he knew it would fail.

"Dude, get up. Stop lying around. It's sunny out, Glee has another year, and I toss Puck into the dumpster every day..." Finn's voice trailed off. Kurt, again, ignored him. He decided to stare blankly at the ceiling instead. Before he had time to protest Finn was hoisting the smaller boy over his shoulder.

"Hey! Finn, what the hell?" Kurt groaned. Finn plopped him down on the bed and Kurt sat up abruptly. "What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing Finn with suspicion. Finn grinned at him and scratched the back of his head in a cute and confused sort of way.

"Well, it's Saturday, and next week is the last week of school." He said, still smiling at Kurt. "And you don't have anything in your closet that hasn't already been worn." Finn said. "Don't remind me." Kurt grumbled. He'd tried to get to the mall two nights ago but the second he and Mercedes pulled up they saw Noah sitting outside. It was almost as if he _knew_ that Kurt would be there that night. "So, let's go get you some new clothes. I'm buying." Finn said, still grinning widely at the smaller teen.

Kurt couldn't keep the grin from his face this time. "Really?" he said, standing up from his place on the bed. Finn still had the same dopey grin on his face. Kurt bounded across the room and embraced Finn with so much force that he almost tackled the boy to the ground. "Thanks, Finn!" he squealed. Finn embraced him back briefly but pulled away from the hug slightly.

Kurt was looking into Finn's eyes and they both suddenly became very aware of how close they were. Finn's hands were wrapped around Kurt's delicate waist and Kurt wasn't protesting. "We should go." Kurt whispered removing his hands from around Finn's neck. "Yeah." Finn agreed pushing Kurt away from him. Needless to say, the ride to the mall was a bit awkward.

"So, did you talk to Mr. Shue yet?" Finn asked as they exited the car and made their way towards the mall entrance. Kurt shook his head. "I don't think I need to talk to anyone." He said with a shrug.

Finn stopped in his tracks. "Why?" he asked, looking both confused and a bit like 'what's wrong with you?' Kurt again shrugged.

"I just don't think it would help me." He said, continuing to walk. Finn followed him. "Well, you don't have to talk to Mr. Shu, but you have to talk to someone. If you keep it bottled up, you'll explode." Finn said, making an explosion motion with his hands. Kurt smiled. "I could talk to you." He said, with a flirtatious air. Finn seemed to catch on to this because he grinned in a rather embarrassed fashion.

The first two stores they entered had nothing worthwhile in them. But by the third store, Kurt was practically in hog heaven. Finn watched amusedly as Kurt bounced around the store enthusiastically, grabbing items at random from the shelves and pairing them with other items. After maybe twenty minutes Kurt managed to get Finn to try on some things. Before they knew it, it was four o' clock in the afternoon and they had visited almost every store in the mall. They were standing in one of the mirrors at Macy's trying on the ridiculously large old lady hats from the racks.

"I'm gonna talk to my pastor, and see if I can't get you kids to perform that for our Sunday service!" Kurt croaked in his imitation of the old and cranky librarian at school. Finn was in stitches. He was laughing so hard that his face had turned almost as red as the hat on his head.

Kurt smiled shyly underneath his hat (which was entirely too big for his head.) When they had both calmed down enough to take off their hats Finn asked Kurt a question he'd been dying to know the answer to for a long time. "Is Puck gay now or something?" he asked as he placed his hat back on the rack.

Kurt removed his own hat. "He told me he was bi. But now that he can't get his dick wet with me, he'll go back to girls." Kurt said quietly. He obviously didn't want to talk about Puck right now, so Finn stayed quiet about him for the rest of the day.

But that didn't keep Puck from texting Kurt all day. Kurt and Finn were on their way to the bookstore when Puck started _calling_ him. He shoved his phone deeper into his pocket and set it on vibrate. "Who's that?" Finn asked as he flipped on the radio. It was five now.

"Who do you think?" Kurt said shakily, trying to focus his attention at cars passing by. Finn didn't say anything. He tried to make small talk the rest of the way to the bookstore.

"Oh I used to love this book! My mom used to read it to me." Finn said.

They were in the children's section. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of the book. "Mine too!" he exclaimed. They sat down in the middle of one of the aisles, giggling as they did. Kurt's phone went off again but he ignored it. He listened to Finn's strong voice beginning to read Love You Forever by Robert Munsch. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be." He said, smiling at Kurt.

He read on, his voice getting more animated and enthusiastic as he went on. And Kurt's phone kept going off. "Well that nine year old, it grew and it grew and it grew. It grew until it was a teenager." Finn read, flipping a page. And as he did, Kurt's phone kept ringing and ringing and ringing. It rang until finally Kurt plucked his phone from his pocket and answered.

"What?" he growled furiously. He'd been so wrapped up in the nice time he was having with Finn, and the last thing he wanted was to deal with Noah Puckerman. Finn stopped reading and grabbed Kurt's free hand, which admittedly shocked both of them. "Keep reading." Kurt mouthed.

So, Finn did.

"And it had strange friends, and it wore strange clothes, and it listened to strange music." Finn read quietly, still holding Kurt hand. "Ok, you wanna talk? Let's talk about how much I cared about you. And you threw it all away with one stupid drunken night." Kurt was saying into the phone. Finn was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. "Sometimes the mother would say, 'this kid is driving me crazy.'" Finn read, a little louder this time. "Noah this conversation is crazy! Just stop right there, because I'm starting to get embarrassed for you." Kurt said, looking more angry than sad.

Finn kept reading and Kurt kept arguing with Puck on the phone. "Well, that mother, she got older and older and older. And one day she called up her son and said you better come see me because I'm very old and sick." Finn read. Kurt was in tears now. Finn set the book in his lap and inched a bit closer to the other boy. "I'm so sick of this, Noah." He was crying.

Finn leaned in a bit closer to Kurt's other ear and continued reading. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always…" Finn stopped there. It was the very last line in the book and he could not bring himself to say it.

"I love you too." Kurt was sobbing. Finn felt his heart sink to his stomach. This whole day, wasted. Kurt snapped his phone shut and collapsed into Finn's arms, crying harder than Finn had ever seen him. "As long as I'm living my baby you'll be." Finn read the last line, rocking Kurt slightly.

It took Kurt a while to calm down but when he finally did, Finn asked him, "Do you really love him?" Kurt swallowed hard. He was staring at the ceiling tiles. "I don't know." He managed.

Finn was still quiet and he noticed that he was still holding Kurt's hand. "Sometimes, people say things they don't mean when they're really upset." Kurt said, giving Finn's hand a squeeze before releasing it. Finn was silent. He closed the book and slowly stood up to return it to its spot on the shelf. Kurt stood up to and he was facing Finn, hands on his hips. "Well, mom is expecting us home by six." Finn said, shoving his hands in his pockets and beginning to walk away.

Kurt grabbed Finn's wrist and pulled him into a kiss. Neither of them really expected it to happen. But neither of them seemed bothered by it.

"I have a song I wanted to sing to him at Glee on Monday." Kurt said breathlessly, pulling away. Finn furrowed his brow, partly in frustration and partly in confusion. "I need you to help me with it." He added quickly. Finn pulled Kurt into another kiss. Only this one wasn't as brief. It was slow and gentle. One of those deep, romantic kisses one sees in the pictures.

"Anything for you." Finn whispered. Kurt felt like one of the luckiest boys on the planet. And he finally felt like his Noah problems were beginning to ease a bit.


	10. Closure

**The song is called "Never Let This Go" by Paramore. Thanks to all you guys who followed this story. I can only hope that you ejoyed this piece enough to check out my other ones ;)**

"Uhm, Kurt?" Finn was standing at the top of the stairs on Monday morning. Kurt was sitting at his vanity table. Since Saturday things had been extremely awkward between the two of them. "I wanted to talk to you about, well you know." He said. Kurt nodded silently, though he was dreading what was coming next.

"Thing between you and Puck aren't over just yet." Finn said softly, taking a few hesitant steps towards his future step brother. "And neither are things between me and Rachel." He admitted, watching Kurt's expression carefully.

He had been crying that morning already, and Finn _really_ didn't want to upset him even more.

"I know." Kurt said. He was still in his bathrobe. The two of them were silent for a moment before Kurt got up and crossed the room to where Finn was standing.

"I guess I was just tired of seeing you cry." Finn said, his eyes showing pure and utter guilt. Kurt placed his hands on his hips and blew out a breath. "I understand all that." He said, still avoiding Finn's eyes. "Being with you yesterday made me realize that I'm really not ready for another relationship. Or whatever the hell it is me and Puck had." Kurt said, turning and beginning to putter around with the moisturizers on his vanity.

"Will you still help me with the song?" he asked suddenly looking at Finn. The taller teen looked surprised for a moment, but his expression softened almost immediately. "Of course." He said with a small smile. Kurt returned the smile and got up on his tippy toes to peck Finn's cheek.

"Thanks for everything." He said quietly. Finn nodded, knowing that Kurt didn't need to be with anyone right now. Especially someone as confused about his feelings as Finn Hudson!

"Mr. Schue, may I start us off with a song?" Kurt asked when everyone had settled into the last Glee club meeting of the year. They had already begun discussing potential songs for next year. This meeting was simply a formality. "I suppose so, Kurt." He said quietly.

Everyone's face reflected complete disbelief. He hadn't sung a solo in Glee club since before his attack, and no one expected him to be able to for quite some time. But here he was, at the front of the room, staring out at their bright faces. Finn took his place at the drums and Artie (whom Kurt had spoken to the day before) set to work getting his guitar ready to play.

"Noah," he began shakily, and everyone's eyes widened considerably. "You have been asking me for two weeks to "talk" about this. And up until now I haven't really wanted to because I'm afraid." He admitted, his voice growing a bit stronger now. "I don't think you really understand how badly you hurt me." He said, his voice beginning to shake again. Quinn wasn't looking at him. She was examining her nails closely and trying hard not to look at either Kurt or Puck.

"I didn't mean to," Puck said suddenly, causing everyone to give him the dirtiest looks he'd ever received. "I know," Kurt began. "But it doesn't excuse it."

Mercedes smiled with pride. She knew Kurt was strong. "Maybe one day things can be okay again. But until then, just listen to the song." He said, nodding at Artie and Finn. "And I mean, _really _listen." Kurt said, a bit of hope shining in his eyes. Finn started with a beat on the drums and Artie followed suit. Kurt took a deep breath a started to sing.

"_Maybe if my heart stops beating, it won't hurt this much. And never will I have to answer again to anyone_." He could feel a blush creeping onto his face as he sang.

"_Please don't get me wrong,_

_Because I'll never let this go._  
_But I can't find the words to tell you._  
_I don't want to be alone,_  
_But now I feel like I don't know you._

_One day you'll get sick of_  
_saying that everything's alright._  
_And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending,_  
_Just like I am tonight._

_Please don't get me wrong_

_Because I'll never let this go,_  
_But I can't find the words to tell you._  
_I don't want to be alone,_  
_But now I feel like I don't know you._

_Let this go, let this go_

_But I'll never let this go_  
_But I can't find the words to tell you_  
_I don't want to be alone_  
_But now I feel like I don't know you_

_And I'll never let this go_  
_But, I can't find the words to tell you_  
_That now I feel like I don't know you_."

Kurt's voice was breaking on the last note and he let a few tears slip from his eyes.

Puck was silent as a stone. He wanted to run to Kurt and tell him how sorry he was, and how much he loved him. But Kurt didn't want to hear that. It seemed, though, that in that one song Kurt managed to say everything he'd been holding in for so long. Puck nodded slowly. "Thanks for finally talking to me." Puck said, staring at Kurt's glassy hazel eyes. Kurt nodded slowly and took an open seat by Santana. She was the one squeezing his hand this time.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat, clearly having been taken over by emotion at Kurt's brave move. "I don't know what happened, Kurt. But I think that was very brave of you." Mr. Shue said, offering a small smile at the soprano. Kurt turned in his seat to see that Puck was wiping a tear from his face and staring at the floor. He felt a small, albeit heartbroken, smile form on his face.

"Someday, maybe, I can love you again."

**THE END**


End file.
